Com Prazer Não Se Brinca
by Honey G
Summary: Ron e Hermione continuam brigando, mas resolvem sempre de um jeito... bom. NC-17 pro "Friends With Benefits", do 6v.


**Com Prazer Não Se Brinca :D**

* * *

><p>Ele queria uma banheira em casa, era pedir demais? Banheira nem era algo bruxo de se pedir, ela que não viesse com a desculpa <em>de "vamos trazer elementos trouxas para casa, para você se acostumar e nossos filhos também…"<em> ele caiu nessa com relação à torradeira, mas essa droga de chuveiro elétrico ele não conseguia engolir.

Primeiro, ele tinha que ficar de pé, embora quisesse deitar e relaxar depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Segundo, essa eletricidade maluca e água só davam em coisa errada, o próprio Sr. Granger disse isso, então ele sempre tomava banho tenso, com medo de ser _elotrocortado_.

Como se não bastasse essa eterna preocupação mortal no banho, Ron estava bufando de raiva. Doce ilusão de que agora tudo seria perfeito, depois que começassem a namorar. As implicâncias continuavam as mesmas embora, claro, não fosse mais Harry que os fizesse voltar às boas – era o famosíssimo magnetismo animal do Sr. Ronald.

"Você esqueceu a toalha", ele ouviu a voz arrastada da noiva, ainda chateada pela briga que tiveram horas atrás.

Hermione pendurou a toalha de qualquer jeito no gancho da parede e se dirigiu à porta novamente, sem olhar para ele.

"Obri…", mas Ron não teve tempo de agradecer.

A moça saíra do banheiro e o deixara lá, com a cabeça ainda mais quente. _Era um bom momento para eu tomar um choque_, pensou ele. Foi quando percebeu que tinha esquecido também da cueca, tamanha pressa de se lavar.

"Hermione!", ele chamou gritando.

"Que é?", Ron ouviu a resposta ao longe.

"Esqueci minha cueca!", gritou de volta. Depois escondeu o rosto na mão – que frase mais horrível de se gritar. Hermione deve ter pensado o mesmo, porque entrou no banheiro rindo dessa vez, segurando uma cueca marrom.

"Pronto", disse ela mostrando a roupa e pendurando-a junto com a toalha.

"Por que tudo que é meu é marrom?", ele perguntou indignado. "Minha mãe adorava me fazer roupas marrons, meus sapatos são quase todos marrons, meus suéteres sempre foram marrons, e agora percebo que até minhas cuecas são marrons!" Hermione começou a rir.

"Meus cabelos são marrons", ela falou, sorrindo.

"E você também é minha", Ron acrescentou, sorrindo cúmplice.

"Desculpa. Não queria ser tão lógica-metódica-racional", Hermione foi se aproximando do box onde Ron estava parado, deixando a água correr.

"Eu também não queria ser tão passional-devagar-emotivo", confessou pondo a mão no vidro, que era a única coisa entre eles no momento.

"Acho que vai ser sempre assim, né? Vamos sempre ser diferentes"

"Mas com o tempo, a gente começa a lidar melhor com isso", Ron então abriu a porta do box, estendendo uma mão para a noiva. "Vem aqui"

"Morrer eletrocutada com você?", ela se divertiu.

"Deixa de ser retardada", disse ele fazendo-a rir de novo, "Tomar banho comigo".

"Mas eu tô de roupa", Hermione tentou se fazer de difícil, mas àquela altura Ron já estava ficando impaciente.

"Tira, Mione… ou eu posso tirar por você", acrescentou tirando mais um sorriso da moça.

Hermione, que não gostava de bagunça nem nessas horas, tirou a blusa e a calça de malha que usava, ficando apenas de roupa íntima. Pegou na mão de Ron e entrou no box, se deixando molhar pela água quente.

"Você tem ideia de quanto tempo está aqui e quanta água você já…"

"Cala a boca, Hermione"

Ela obedeceu imediatamente, quando Ron encostou seus lábios nos dela. Com seu corpo largo, a prensou contra a parede de azulejos brancos, sem ligar pro muxoxo dela ao tocar a superfície gelada. Sua boca logo avançou no pescoço da moça, primeiro beijando, depois dando pequenos chupões, e então mordendo. Era gostoso ver a resposta da garota, que embrenhava uma mão nos cabelos ruivos e molhados de Ron, e a outra arranhando a lombar do noivo.

Ron não era conhecido pela delicadeza, e desde o primeiro beijo, Hermione começou a apreciar essa particularidade quando se desenvolvia a sós. Quando as mãos grandes do rapaz apertaram seu quadril, desesperadas para livrá-lo daquela calcinha, a jovem se permitiu gemer em voz alta, algo que sempre tinha certa vergonha.

"Eu adoro quando você faz isso", ela ouviu a voz de Ron, ainda mais grave do que o normal.

Hermione gemeu mais uma, duas, três, várias vezes, quando o rapaz jogou a calcinha dela para longe, e abriu as pernas dela com a sua, puxando-as para cima, deixando Hermione suspensa e presa naquele box, segura nos braços do homem que amava tanto.

Aquilo era automático – mas nem por isso entediante. Os dois corpos se conheciam como ninguém e, embora já soubessem o que fazer, cada vez parecia a primeira. Ron era o que vinha com surpresas e Hermione, que era a última palavra para quase tudo, obedecia com prazer.

Logo Ron estava dentro dela, e como aquilo era gostoso. Já nem pensava nos galões de água correndo, ou em qualquer coisa deixada para fazer. Não pensava em nada, só em Ron. A sensação de ser dele, o perfume de seus cabelos, a textura áspera de suas mãos manipulando seus mamilos, o jeito como seus lábios encaixavam nos dela, o vigor com que seus dentes se cravavam na pele dela.

Ron percebeu que Hermione já estava quase gozando, então resolveu tentar algo novo, para tornar mais aquela vez inesquecível. Afastou-se um pouco dela, soltando suas pernas gentilmente, como se estivesse indo embora. Sorriu malicioso ao vê-la desconcertada, e então voltou para onde estava, puxando novamente suas pernas para cima, penetrando com ainda mais intensidade, e não demorou muito para ouvi-la gemer de novo, cravando as unhas nos ombros sardentos de Ron.

Hermione fechou as pernas, como instinto natural. A pressão de suas pernas fechadas trouxe um prazer desconhecido para Ron, que também teve seu orgasmo agarrado no quadril da noiva, respirando fundo. Ficaram um pouco parados no mesmo lugar e então Hermione, já com os pés no chão, os guiou até o registro do chuveiro e o desligou.

"Hermione, eu…"

"Cama", disse ela com voz firme.

"Estamos molhados…"

"Agora"

Não eram _tão_ diferentes, afinal.

* * *

><p><strong>O título é ideia da srta. Marie Vigorito, querida, amorzinho. :D<strong>


End file.
